Moshimo
by Shinigami Fuzzy
Summary: Wanna know how Tsunade and Dan met if NARUTO's plot is changed?Well then, read on to find out!


Title of story:If…

Original story by :Giles Murray

Edited version by: Shinigami Fuzzy

Author's note: I got the 'feel' to write this fan-fiction when I read this book.

This story is just some random comic strip(Which I am going to 'convert' into a story) is in some sort of library book…So it's not my fault if the storyline is not 'up to standard'!

_This sub is used when one character is thinking._

_**This sub is used when there is Romaji used or when there is a flashback and one character is thinking. **_

**This sub is used when Tsunade is thinking when there is a flashback.**

_**This sub is used when there is a flashback and there is direct speech or Romanji used.**_

_This sub is used when there is a flashback and when no direct speech is used._

Where: Somewhere in ???/ Unknown location

When: Some time before Dan dies?

Who: Tsunade , Dan and a few supporting characters which I created myself( Just a one or two!!!)

Why: Dan goes to –spoiler – then he meets –spoiler- who took him to –spoiler- and then –SPOILER-

Summary: If NARUTO's creator had changed the plot when Dan died, how would it be like? Find out in this story!

* * *

_**Story begins…**_

Tsunade sat down as she begin thinking…

'_**Kare ga mada watashi no soba ni kuretara, donna ni shiawase desho…'**_

'_If he were still with me, how happy I would be…'_

She imagined how it would be like if he walked out of his apartment , and at the same time her working…

'_**Ano hi watashi ga osoku made zangyo o shinakattara, kare wa hitori de sanpo o shinakattara desho…'**_

'_If I hadn't worked late at my office that day, then he would not have gone out for a walk…'_

Her imagination drifted her to where Dan and that man would have met, and how it would be like…

'_**Kare ga sanpo o shinakattara, ano otoko ni deawanakatta desho…'**_

'_If he hadn't gone out for a walk, then he wouldn't have met that man…'_

Tears that had welled up in her eyes dripped down her rosy cheeks…

'_**Ano otoko ni deawanakereba, mission ni ikanakatta desho…'**_

'_If he hadn't met that man, he wouldn't have gone for the mission…'_

Tsunade recounted the moment when she visited his grave, along with flowers and some other offerings…Especially the thought that she believed in…

'_**Kare ga resutoran ni ikanakattara …'**_

'_And if he hadn't gone for that, then…'_

She stopped crying for a period of time, and then eyed her books in front of her. Her Japanese books used when she was studying in the medical department. Tsunade sighs for the thousandth time as she retraces the fateful series of events that bought Dan to Konoha.

Flashback is about to begin…

"_**Konoha ni ryugaku shinai to, honto no ninjutsu o oboeraremasen."**_

"_**If you don't study in Konoha, you'll never learn real, powerful jutsus."**_

_Dan's teacher, Naoko said as she dismissed the pupils for their next period, lunch time._

_Dan walked bristly towards his sensei as Naoko packed her bag and started to head towards the exit leading to the hallway._

"_**Naoko-sensei! Choto matake!"**_

"_**Naoko-sensei! Please wait!"**__Dan shouted after her._

_Naoko heard his plea and so she stopped for a moment, turned around to see the ten-year-old boy panting_.(A/N:Yes, ten-year-old. Is that something very wrong ? If yes ,I'll explain later on as the story goes on.)

"_**Konoha ni iku to suru to , doko ga omoshiroi desu ka?"**_

"_**If I don't go to Konoha, where's another interesting place to go to?"**_

_Dan asked the raven-haired lady clad in white._

"_Just go to konoha Don't ask so many questions. Go for your lunch."_

_His teacher kept the conversation short._

_Disappointed, Dan proceeded to have his lunch._

Flashback ends here ….

* * *

Heading his teacher's advice, Dan took his niece, Shizune, also his only kin , later to become Tsunade's medical student, to Konoha.

2 years later

Second Great Shinobi World War

Dan was taking day off although there was a war going on, but he still had to accompany his niece, Shizune.

"_**Apato ga semakunakereba ii no ni…"**_

"_**If only the apartment wasn't that small…"**_

_Dan looked around but his thought was interrupted by his niece's voice, which was coming from the kitchen._

"_**U WA-!"**_

"_**OMG!"**_

_He dashed towards the direction of the high-pitched noise(A/N:I do not know what I should describe it as…)_

_When he ran inside the kitchen, what greeted him was Shizune standing on the dining table covered with a large piece cloth decorated with flowers on it and -Yucks - COCKROACHES CRAWLING ON THE KITCHEN'S CARBOARD!!!_

_Dan took her down from the table and shooed away the notorious house pests._

"_**Gokiburi g ainakereba ii no ni …"**_

"_**If only there weren't any cockroaches…"**_

_Dan thought as he carried the badly-shake Shizune down. After all, she's only five._

_Sometimes Dan just find his apartment too claustrophobic , and so he set off to experience the buzz of central Konoha._

**Out of the frying pan, into the fire…**

"_**Konde inakereba tanoshii no ni…"**_

"_**If only it's not so crowded, I might like it…"**_

_Thought Dan as he walked into the shopping mall._

**On just one occasion, we met …**

**It was love at first sight …**

"_**Hima dattara , issho ni koen o sanpo shimasen ka."**_

"_**If you're free, will you go out for a walk in the park with me?"**_

_**Dan's heart pounded against his chest as he asked Tsunade out to the park. (A/N:Yes they are not dating yet…)**_

_**He almost jumped for joy when he heard ,"Yes."**_

**And our love blossomed and flowered among the withering autumn leaves…**

"_**Moshi, kareshi ga inakereba, watashi no kanojo ni natte kudasai."**_

"_**If you don't have a boyfriend, then please be my girl!"**_

**I blushed when I heard Dan saying that.**

**Time passed and Dan and I were so in love…**

**Nevertheless, I still had to go to work. I often worked late, and that day I was supposed to meet him at his place at 6.30 P.M. , but I still could not get away…**

7.45 PM

**Dan was walking around his tiny apartment, thinking whether he should go out for a walk a not. He decided to call Tsunade.**

" –_**ring- -ring-"**_

**Tsunade's handphone rang. She went out to buy a cup of coffee when her cell phone called for her. She did not pick it up.**

**Tsunade's right eye twitched. She knew something was not right, but could not name it.**

8.30 PM

**Dan got sick of waiting; he went out for a walk.**

9.00 PM

**An ANBU black op came in front of him, and gave him a letter. After the act was done, the masked man walked away. Curiousity killed the cat, and so Dan read the letter as followed :**

**Dan,**

**We need you to back up Team Shuwa who are in the Land of Wind.**

**Further notice would be given once you reached there.**

**This is an emergency and you need to take action upon reading this letter.**

**Danzo**

**'Team Shuwa?But isn't that...****_' _Dan thought.**

**He immediately dressed up into his Jounin suit and start travelling.**

Few days later after Dan received the letter….

" _**Anata ga konoha ni konakereba yokatta…"**_

"_**If only you didn't come to Konoha…"**_

"_**Dakedo, anata ga konoha ni konakatta to shitara…"**_

"_**But if you never come to konoha…"**_

"_**Anata ni awanakatte desho…"**_

"_**I would have never met you…"**_

Few days later after Dan's death…

**A doctor peeked into the room and saw Tsunade.**

"**Chisei o utanai kagiri, ochitsukimasen ne…"**

"**If you don't give her sedatives, she'll never come down…"**

"**Moshimo…moshimo….moshimo…"**

**

* * *

**Yeah!!!!!Finally finished typing this story.I feel sooooooooooooooo happy!!!

Anyway, Moshimo means in this case, the story title and ending line is 'If'.

Thanks for reading!

Do me a last favour please...See that review button down there?Click it and review my story please....

It wouldn't hurt...And you don't need to log in to do that...I accept flames and you can be known as anyomous...Please....

PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP!!!!!(I know that's Hidan's line...)

I can see your mouse moving towards the 'Back' button....You better not...I swear......You better scroll down and review...

* * *

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

Just kidding!But review!


End file.
